<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Kind of Hero by RikuKingdomHearts3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660402">My Kind of Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3'>RikuKingdomHearts3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Dorks in Love, Eventual Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightwing!Noctis, Spider-Man!Prompto, Spidey!Prom, Superheroes, elements from canon, they are very oblivious dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last night before summer ends and school starts up again. Prompto, aka Spider-Man, had spend nearly the entire summer getting use to his new found powers. It was unlike anything could have expected. </p><p>Now there he was, spending one last night out in the city. Just one last moment to take it all in before he had to focus on the mundane school life. </p><p>But the last thing he expected was to have a run in with Insomia's famous superhero Nightwing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So today, August 1, is Spider-Man Day. Because of that I decided to release this little story that I got here. Hope you all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moonlight cast over Insomnia was always a pretty sight. Some would say it made the city look even brighter than it already was. The moonlight made the already illuminated buildings glisten and sparkle far differently than the sun did. It was so beautiful and shining and yet still so crime ridden.</p><p>Prompto, a.k.a. the new and upcoming superhero Spider-Man, sat up on top of the roof of a building overlooking one of the downtown areas of the city. He watched and listened as closely as he could to the evening sounds that came from the city. Bars blasting their music loudly and the hum of cars driving from one point to another. It all blended together, but there were still things he could pinpoint. That was his goal anyway, to look out for anything that was out of the ordinary.</p><p>Sighing, he pulled out his phone quickly and checked the time. The numbers read that it was quarter to 10. Following up with another sigh he shoved the phone back into his bag.</p><p>"Great. It's the last night of summer vacation and nothing interesting has happened. This sucks…" he muttered before gathering his bag and standing up. "Might as well head home. Don't want to be too tired for school tomorr-"</p><p>He stopped his train of thought when he caught something in the corner of his eye. Something or someone was jumping from building to building. There was a light blue trail that followed after the figure, giving a clear indication just who it was.</p><p>
  <em>"Holy shit it's Nightwing! How have I seriously gone through the entire summer without running into him? Though… why is he coming this way?"</em>
</p><p>Before he could scurry away, Nightwing landed on the rooftop just a few feet away from him. Now that he was close to the famous young hero, he could really get a good look at him. Sure he had heard all about Nightwing, the son of the famous hero Batman, in the news and on blogs all over, but seeing him in person was something completely different.</p><p>Immediately his eyes fell right to Nightwing's chest, seeing the muscles that lay hidden beneath the costume. There were always the gossip blogs that said it was just a muscle padded suit and wasn't real, but as far as Prompto could see it sure looked so real. But it only took him a few seconds to realize just what it was that he was doing.</p><p>It was probably the worst and stupidest thing he could be doing. Staring at Nightwing's abs? It was possibly the worst way to make a first impression, and Prompto was thankful he had a full face mask to cover up his embarrassment.</p><p>Quickly Prompto shook his head and jumped to his feet, trying to regain his focus. "Ah N-Nightwing?" Prompto asked in his best confidant Spider-Man voice, though he still cringed at the way his voice cracked. "What brings you to this rooftop?"</p><p>"I've been looking for you," Nightwing answered, his vibrant blue eyes practically glowing from beneath the mask. Prompto would have stared all night at those eyes if he could, there was just something so enticing about them.</p><p>"Looking for me? Me?!" Prom… Spider-Man asked, trying his best to hold in his excitement. If he was going to talk to Nightwing he was going to have to remind himself who he was at the moment. He was cool and funny Spider-Man not nerdy and lame Prompto. "I guess you've been hearing about my many rising heroic saves?"</p><p>"Yeah and that's exactly why I am here. You know this is my city right?"</p><p>"Your city? But Insomnia is huge! You can't really manage the entire thing. I mean like you have been, and you do a great job, but what's wrong with another hero around to help out?"</p><p>"My father handed it perfectly fine before me and then with me by his side. So I think I'll be fine," Nightwing replied as he crossed his arms.</p><p>Everyone knew that story, the story of Nightwing and his father; Batman. He was the city's savior for years upon years doing what he could to protect the people. Then along came his son, who at the time went by the superhero name Robin. Together they seemed like an unstoppable team.</p><p>But then came the day Batman just seemed to vanish entirely. No answer was ever given from Robin, who decided soon enough that he was going to go by Nightwing now. Some believed Batman may have died during a fight, others believed that he just wanted to step out of the superhero life to live out the rest of his days. No one knew the answer, other than Nightwing, but no one was ever getting that answer out of him.</p><p>"Well I can't just really leave!" Spider-Man finally replied. "This is my home, my city too. I just want to help. You've seen me in action right? You know I can handle this stuff."</p><p>"Sure, up again the common thug. But you haven't taken on any major villains yet. And that's exactly where you could slip up and hurt yourself."</p><p>Spider-man pouted, though it was completely pointless because of the mask. "Aw come on. You gotta at least give me a chance!"</p><p>Nightwing stayed quiet, seemingly thinking over the idea. Eventually he lowered his arms to his sides, letting out a long side after. "Fine. I'll give you a chance. But don't think it means I'll be taking you on dangerous missions. It'll just be working together around the city, got it?"</p><p>"Aw yes! Getting to work with Nightwing! Best ending to the summer ever!" Spider-man shouted as he pumped a fist into the air. He probably would have gone on cheering if he had not forgotten Nightwing was standing right next to him.</p><p>Stumbling back a little he tried his best to look calm and cool. "Ah ha… yeah I mean. This will probably be informative and stuff. You know me getting to learn some stuff from you, and get to learn more about the one and only Spider-Man!"</p><p>There was a small amusing chuckle from the other hero. "You really like to boast about yourself that much?"</p><p>"Well I mean I am a new and upcoming superhero. I gotta spread the word somehow, y'know?"</p><p>"I guess. Well… I suppose I should say I will look forward to working with you Spider-Man," Nightwing said as he held out his hand.</p><p>Right away Spider-Man took Nightwing's hand and shook it firmly, hoping that all the nervousness inside wasn't showing. "All right! Great! That sounds great."</p><p>Spider-Man would have continued, trying to figure out something else to say, if his phone had not gone off. It was a faint sound but he could hear it clearly coming from his bag. "<em>Crap it's 10 o'clock. I gotta get home…"</em></p><p>Slowly Spider-Man went to pick up his back, moving closer to the edge of the building. "While I would really love to do some superhero fun stuff tonight. There's a place I gotta be, I mean like it's getting late and if I wanna be awake for more crime fighting tomorrow I gotta… you know… just go…"</p><p>He didn't even wait to see if Nightwing had anything else to say as he jumped off the building and shot his webbing to the next building over. He swung himself all the way back without a word until he arrived at his house. Quickly he looked around in every direction, trying to see if he had been followed.</p><p>While he wanted to trust Nightwing, he was still the son of Batman who was not only a great superhero but a master detective. If there was any reason to think Spider-Man was suspicious Nightwing probably had various ways to spy on him. He shuddered at the thought and could only hope that he had enough respect to not pry into someone else's secret identity.</p><p>When he finally saw there was no one around, he opened the window to his bedroom and crawled inside. Once he had closed the window, he ripped off his mask and tossed it to his bed and let out a huge sigh. "Aw man what a night. I got to meet Nightwing… like it was actually him. Crap! I should have asked to take a picture!"</p><p>Prompto groaned as he flopped down onto his bed. "But I don't even know if he would have agreed. He is rather secretive. Oh well… maybe when we actually do some crime fighting stuff… Hopefully school won't be too much of an interference. Or really I just hope that the crime level decides to go down."</p><p>Letting out a yawn, Prompto finally finished undressing and hiding away his costume. As he did, he started to think of various plans on just how he could get through tomorrow without causing any suspicion. If there was a need for Spider-Man to go out and save the day of course. He honestly had no idea how he could manage such a task. But then on the other hand Nightwing seemed to get through his life, whomever he really was, assuming he did live a regular life.</p><p>"Maybe… I'll have to ask him how he does it. Maybe after I get to know him a little better," Prompto replied. With one final yawn he crawled into bed and started to drift off, hoping he wouldn't oversleep for the first day back to school.</p><hr/><p>The next day Prompto ran into the school yard and began to look around. He saw many groups of people talking, but that wasn't what he was looking for, or more specifically who he was looking for. But with looking around a little more his eyes finally fell to a certain raven-haired guy sitting under the shade of a tree.</p><p>Grinning, Prompto ran over to him. "Hey Noct! You awake there buddy?"</p><p>"Huh?" Noctis asked, his eyes slowly opening. "Oh hey Prompto. Yeah yeah I'm awake… just needed a little more rest before first class starts."</p><p>"Wow were you really staying up late again before the first day of school?" Prompto asked as he took his seat next to his best friend.</p><p>"Eh you know me, I just don't do mornings. I'm the King of Sleep after all."</p><p>"I think you mean <em>Prince</em> of Sleep. You ain't king yet," Prompto replied as he tried not to snicker too much.</p><p>Noctis gave him a playful shove. "Oh ha ha, very funny. Also I know I texted you about it, but sorry I wasn't around a lot during the summer. You know royal duties, important meetings, crappy boring things, and everything else."</p><p>"It's cool, it gave me time to completely wipe out all your high scores at the arcade. But I also was pretty busy myself when I really looked at it."</p><p>It was all true, Prompto had spent plenty of his free time at the arcades, but when he wasn't doing that he was adjusting to being Spider-Man. His new hero persona really did take up a lot more time than he really realized until he stepped back to look at it. Being a hero really was a tough job, and while Prompto had expected that much work, it really did wear him out some days. But he had to do it, he had these powers after all and that meant he had to try and use them for the purpose of good.</p><p>He was a hero, a superhero. He could cling to walls and he had strengths like he never thought he would have before. So many amazing powers and abilities… and he had to keep it all to himself. He knew it was a wise choice to keep his powers a secret, all to protect the ones he cared about, but when he really looked at it, Noctis was the only friend he had. His parents were never around nor ever seemed to care much, so he didn't feel as an emotional connection as he did to Noctis.</p><p><span>Besides Noctis though there wasn’t really anyone else. He knew of Gladiolus and Ignis but had only seen them a couple of times. </span>But the more he thought about it, he figured he probably did care for their safety as well. Then again with Noctis being the prince with all those Kingsglaive and Crownsguard he was usually well protected. But that didn't mean he couldn't also help out and protect Noctis, right?"</p><p>"Prompto? Eos to Prompto!"</p><p>"H-Huh?" Prompto shook his head as he finally snapped out of his deep thought gaze. Had he really been that zoned out in his own thoughts? Hopefully he hadn't zoned out too much at least. Trying to focus himself, he stared right at Noctis, staring right into his deep blue eyes that gave him the strangest déjà vu. But he didn't let that linger for long because of course Noctis's eyes were familiar, he had hung out with Noctis for the entire last year. That was it, that weird feeling was just his brain trying to play tricks on him or something else.</p><p>"What? Were you up all night playing King's Knight and didn't tell me?"</p><p>"No! I just guess I wasn't ready to get up and ready for school today."</p><p>"Well come on, we got the entire day to wake up," Noctis replied as he nudged him in the shoulder.</p><p>"Right, let's go!" Prompto replied before jumping up to his feet.</p><p>With the two of them now standing and heading inside, Prompto finally wrapped an arm around Noctis's shoulder and pulled him into a sideways hug. Even if he could never tell Noctis, he would still always be right besides him, as his friend and as a hero.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah Noctis is Nightwing as the tags said. These boys are just clueless of course XD<br/>Idk if this will be ship or friendship based, but there will be more later on.</p><p>And since this is an AU, the Lucis Caelum family isn't known for their magic. That is a secret kept hidden used as their superhero personas (I know in Batman lore itself Batman is just a guy with tech, but this is a FFXV AU so there's that. Anyways I may make more of this come when I get other fics done but hope you enjoyed!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I didn't expect to update this story anytime soon, but here it is. It just sort of happened and came to me to write more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thankfully the school day seemed to go along smoothly. It was hard to check his phone during class, but there seemed to be no major reports of crime that would require his attention as Spider-Man. Even if there was though he still wondered how he would be able to get away with it. He knew he couldn't just ask to go to the bathroom and then vanish for a long period of time.</p><p>Well he <em>could </em>but he knew it would affect his good reputation at school. If he kept skipping out on class and wouldn't give a reason why, he knew he could totally be expelled for it. That was the last thing that he wanted! He needed to graduate so he could go on to college and pursue a career. Though on the other hand being a superhero was technically a career wasn't it? Surely there had to be something for that if he decided to go on it full time, but even then a high school education would be important.</p><p>"<em>I highly doubt I'll have to use calculus or know the anatomy of a frog in battle… but you never know,"</em> Prompto thought to himself.</p><p>Currently he was at lunch staring out the nearby window. He fiddled with a strand of his hair almost subconsciously while he waited for Noctis to come and join him. There was a way of telling Noctis was close by for the girls at the tables in front and behind him started to whisper and giggle louder.</p><p>He looked up just in time to see Noctis sitting down right next to him. "Any fangirls give you trouble on your way over?"</p><p>"When do they not. Honestly they gawk at me so much and think I am some other worldly thing that can't be talked to."</p><p>"Dude you <em>are</em> some otherworldly thing," Prompto chuckled while nudging Noctis lightly in the side.</p><p>Noctis pressed a hand against Prompto's face, trying to shove him back. "Oh ha ha, very funny. But I guess that means you are the only one insane enough to talk to me."</p><p>"I wouldn't consider myself exactly normal, so compliment taken!" Prompto replied, knowing that his words truly did have a double meaning now.</p><p>Noctis laughed. "I'll give you that much, but you know at least it isn't bad as how those girls drool over superheroes, right?"</p><p>Prompto quickly pressed his lips together, too afraid he would blurt out the wrong thing too soon. Sure he had just shown up over the summer as Spider-Man, but he knew already people were talking. Many already were wondering just who he was and who was hidden under the mask. Some crazy theorist wanted to believe he had some disfiguring hence why he wanted to hide his face, which he understood but of course it was far from that.</p><p>He just felt more confident being able to say whatever he wanted without having people see his face when he did it. Behind a mask that covered his entire face he felt like he was free to be whatever he wanted and escape some of the judgement that would come if he had a face to go alone with it.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right there," Prompto answered. After a quick pause he decided to say something else, something that was itching at the back of his mind. He knew he had to be careful of what he was going to say, but he was very curious. Reading blogs and forums was one thing, but getting the opinions of his best friend was another.</p><p>"But… on the topic of superheroes… what do you think of that new guy?"</p><p>"New guy? Oh you mean that Spider-Man guy?" Noctis asked, tilting his head back. "What about him?"</p><p>"Oh you know, just like stuff. He just kind of showed up one day."</p><p>"Yeah I guess that he did. But from what I saw on the news he doesn't seem to be doing any harm. Funny looking costume though."</p><p>"What's funny about it!" Prompto shouted a little louder than he would have wanted to. "I mean like all superheroes have strange costumes so what's so weird about his?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe just not used to seeing something so bright. Like comparing it to Nightwing or Batman. They like wearing dark colors, better for sneaking in the shadows and stuff or something like that," Noctis replied before finally digging into his lunch. "I wouldn't really know too much, but I am just guessing."</p><p>"You think that's why Nightwing became, uh well Nightwing? You know darker colors than the Robin costume."</p><p>"Oh definitely," Noctis replied with a rather serious confirming tone. "That outfit works so much better for m… for the man. Like good for him and his choice. Shows heroes do have some thought to their persona."</p><p>"Yeah, but Spider-Man's outfit ain't all too bad at least. Kind of creative and stuff, right?"</p><p>"Totally. Out of all the ideas for a 'spider' themed costume that's pretty cool."</p><p>Prompto breathed in happily. Even if he couldn't tell Noctis the truth that he was Spider-Man, he was glad to know Noctis liked his craft. It had taken so many hours of planning and designing and Prompto was thankful that he knew how to sew. He had made cosplays in the past with Noctis for conventions and he actually found the art of designing and making costumes fun. It had taken a little more effort to design and create an entire new and fresh outfit rather than making something like an Assassin's Creed outfit, but the end result he felt rather proud.</p><p>"Cool indeed," Prompto agreed happily. "So wanna hit up the arcades after school? A new start to the year of playing video games before doing homework."</p><p>"Of course! I gotta take back my high scores! Oh hey did they add any new games over the summer?"</p><p>Prompto had to think for a moment. Most of the summer he had spent learning his new powers and he really didn't get as much time as he wanted at the arcades. There was that and also actually fighting crime. The entire summer was probably his most busy yet.</p><p>"Uh I don't remember."</p><p>Noctis wrapped an arm around Prompto, laughing. "What do you mean you don't remember? Didn't you basically spend the entire summer there and nothing else?"</p><p>"H-Hey! I did more than just that!"</p><p>"Oh yeah," Noctis asked with a wide grin. "What else then? Entertain me."</p><p>"Uh well you know, stuff. Other stuff that wasn't arcades."</p><p>"Like what?" Noctis asked, leaning in closer to Prompto's face.</p><p>He could see the deep blue of Noctis's eyes and for a moment he became lost in them. He wanted to just stare but if he waited too long he knew things would get awkward. He scooted back and stood up straight, trying to find his voice again.</p><p>"Y-You know stuff and things."</p><p>"Stuff and things?" Noctis raised an eyebrow. "Like playing video games at home for hours?"</p><p>Prompto bit his cheek, trying not to seem suspicious but he couldn't help but feel nervous. He was lying to Noctis after all and it did make him feel bad. Lying to his best friend was never something he wanted to do, but he knew it was all for a good reason. If he wanted to keep Noctis safe, then this was the coast of that.</p><p>"Yeah! You know it! Just a ton of video games, oh! And photography!"</p><p>"Well of course, it wouldn't be you without your camera."</p><p>Prompto smiled, seeing that Noctis bought what he was saying. "Yup you know me. Mr. Camera guy!"</p><p>"And how is it taking yet another semester of Photography? Have you driven the teacher insane yet?"</p><p>Prompto let out a laugh. "No way! I'm his best student! I got the most passion for this kind of stuff!"</p><p>"Yeah I know, you rattle my ears off talking about it."</p><p>"Well you better be prepared for another semester of it!"</p><p>The two of them laughed and then finally decided that it would be a good time to actually eat their lunch. Though they still held on to some of their idle chatter, mainly with talk of new video games coming out or what their plans would be when they actually got to the arcade. But the end of the school day still felt like forever to Prompto.</p><p>When school was finally out Noctis and Prompto rushed out as fast as they could to the arcade. It was just the two of them now and Prompto was ready to totally creme Noctis at every game once again. He was almost giddy about it, realizing how badly he actually had missed this.</p><p>"You seem awfully excited," Nocits replied with a nudge to his side.</p><p>"Yeah cause it's been an entire summer since I wiped the floors with you! I really missed you over the summer you know. And before you say it, you already apologized this morning! You don't need to do it again."</p><p>Noctis sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I still feel bad though. We only got a few days here and there and that was only at the start."</p><p>"You already explained yourself though. It's the life of being a prince and I get it. I just enjoy the time that we got together."</p><p>Noctis smiled. "Thanks for understanding. If my life wasn't so busy being a prince it would be a lot easier."</p><p>Prompto snickered. "Well you should know enough how the common pleb lives from being around me."</p><p>A sudden chill ran through Prompto's body, a sensation that something bad was going to happen. It was all a part of the new abilities that he had as Spider-Man, this preemptive sensation, it still was a bit strange to get used to. But he had spent the summer dealing with moments where he felt that weird quick tingle like a shiver running down his spine.</p><p>He was about to wonder what was going to happen when loud alarms blared further down the street. They were so close to the arcade but now across from it a store was being robbed. From the looks of it, it was a jewelry store and the front door was completely torn off and from where Prompto stood he could see several shadowed figures inside.</p><p>"Shit we should um maybe go to the arcade another day," Prompto whispered, trying to sound like he was actually nervous. What he really wanted to do was sneak away to change into his costume, but he had no idea how he was going to do that with Noctis standing there with him. Part of him knew that with it just being a robbery they could turn away and leave it to the police but he had no idea when the police would get there. He knew if he could do something about it now, it would be better in the long run.</p><p>"Prom, we should do something. I mean like not getting involved but also make sure the police know or something. I'll run and phone the police, you run and hide but like film the cimr scene for evidence."</p><p>"Huh?" Prompto asked, turning his head to look at Noctis. He hadn't even thought that far. Knowing that time was of the essence he nodded quickly. "Yeah yeah, go do that!"</p><p>"Just stay safe and out of sight okay?" Noctis replied before turning to run away from where the crime was happening.</p><p>"Out of sight… sure…" Prompto whispered as he backed up to the nearby alley. When he was far enough back he opened up his school bag and took out his outfit. He would have worn it under his clothes since the school bag was fairly small, but he had no idea how he would get away with it at gym class.</p><p>"<em>Maybe I can just be excused from the gym this year… and the next. Noct doesn't get to do gym cause of his back issues… so maybe I can ask him what I could do," </em>Prompto thought to himself as he changed as fast as he could. Thankfully his costume wasn't too complex, it was just the suit and the web shooters.</p><p>Once he pulled his mask over his face, he shoved his school uniform into his bag and hid it between the nearby boxes that were in the alley. He pleaded that nothing would be stolen while he was out there, and then without further ado he shot a web to the top of the building and propelled himself up to top.</p><p>Now that he was up there he could still see that there were figures moving around. The thieves were still inside and no doubt causing more trouble. He swung down to ground level and placed himself firmly in the doorway.</p><p>There he could see the jewelry from all the cases was ransacked, placed into black bags that the thugs were using. There were only four of them, so he knew it wouldn't be too much of a big fight. He could handle four jewelry thieves.</p><p>"All right guys, it's not even Valentine's Day. Or are you just trying to get ahead before they jack up the prices?" Spider-Man stated, speaking up loud enough to be heard clearly.</p><p>The four thugs turned to look at him, all of them wearing the usual masks. Though he could see their eyes glaring at him. He only chuckled as a response. "And seriously, robbing the jewelry store during the day time? You guys must be newbies."</p><p>"Little punk thinks he can sass us," one of them grumbled.</p><p>"Yeah what makes him think he can do that," a different one added.</p><p>Spider-Man scoffed, about to give a quip reply back when there was a sound behind him. Turning around he was now face to face with none other than Nightwing. He gasped but knew his shocked expression was lost under the mask.</p><p>"Oh, so it looks like you beat me to it. You're fast I'll give you that," Nightwing said as he crossed his arms. "At least there's an even amount. Fair that way."</p><p>"A little teamwork to beat up some dumb thugs? Awesome!" Spider-Man cheered, trying not to let his excitement show too much. The last thing he needed was to seem like a geeky fanboy in front of Nightwing.</p><p>One thug grunted. "Hey! Are they seriously going to stand there and chat while we are right here?"</p><p>"How rude," one scoffed. "We might as well teach 'em a lesson."</p><p>Dropping the bags the thugs started to move closer to Spider-Man and Nightwing, cracking their knuckles in the process. Just before they got close enough, Spider-Man looked to Nightwing once more. "You… may wanna stand back a bit. We don't wanna rough up the shop too much."</p><p>Nightwing obliged and right away Spider-Man shot webbing out to the four men since they were close enough, thanking himself internally that they were not all super big and bulky. The four of them being of average size made what he was about to do a lot easier.</p><p>With the strength he now had he pulled them forward towards him, though he jumped back out of way, leaving the men to topple up on top of each other in the doorway. He shot the pile of men with more webs until they were basically cocooned in the stuff.</p><p>Once again he was grinning knowing it was pointless, but he felt good anyways. "Ah ha, I know you were probably expecting to fight them and stuff, but I guess I just got carried away."</p><p>"Well it isn't over yet," Nightwing replied. "Not until the police arrive."</p><p>"Right. So like, just in this area of Insomnia?" Spider-Man asked as casually as he could.</p><p>"Yup," Nightwing said, popping the p of the word.</p><p>Though Spider-Man was hoping for a nice little conversation, he felt a tingling sensation again. He really needed a name for it, especially if it was going to now be a recurring thing in his life. Turning around he saw the men in the doorway laughing and one of them had their hand free, holding a small black device in it.</p><p>Nightwing seemed to have seen it too for he grabbed Spider-Man by the shoulder and yanked him back seconds before an explosion came from the store. They were still too close though and the force of the blast knocked the two off the ground.</p><p>"They had already set up explosives?! When!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "But they were stuck in the doorway wouldn't they have…" His eyes trailed to the door where the thugs were… or once were. Though that thought didn't get a lot of time for something more pressing entered his mind. "Oh shit the workers may still be inside!" He was staring at the store now, flames flickering from the now broken window.</p><p>"Come on then don't just stand there!" Nightwing shouted before charging forward right into the burning store.</p><p>Spider-Man followed after with a running leap. The inside of the building was practically a roaring fire, the heat making Spider-Man sweat heavily.</p><p>"Did you see any workers when you got here?" Nightwing shouted over the roar of the flames.</p><p>"N-No! I only saw the thugs no one else," Spider-Man shouted back. "One of us should check in back!"</p><p>"Right! I'll do that! You stay up front and make sure the fire doesn't spread anywhere else."</p><p>Spider-Man nodded and headed back out to the front of the building. He looked once more to see where the thugs could have gone to. The explosion was a little big, but it wasn't enough to just completely vaporize the four thugs in the doorway. But no matter where he looked he didn't see anything, not even scraps of clothing.</p><p>"<em>What if there was some spooky voodoo stuff? No way that couldn't be… but like there are super villains. Who's to say that wasn't something like that? Gotta ask Nightwing after."</em></p><p>Nightwing jumped out from the building a moment later, his expression grim. "I didn't see anyone, the place was completely barren of all life."</p><p>"Y-You don't think that the explosion-"</p><p>"No, not the type to do that. There should have at least been bodies," Nightwing replied casually. He had seemed so much at this point, Spider-Man knew that, but it was so weird to see him talk so casually about it. BUt he had to expect that from the guy, he was usually serious about everything, just like his father. "The thugs though?"</p><p>"Nowhere to be seen! Not even body parts or anything," Spider-Man said before he shuddered at the thought of what he just said. He was honestly glad that was not the case. He was brave, sure, but he wasn't ready to deal with super gory stuff just yet.</p><p>From the distant Spider-Man could hear the police and fire truck sirens. It wouldn't be long now before the fire was put out and they could go back to their regular day. He saw Nightwing motion to follow and the two of them jumped up to the rooftop, out of sight of the police that would soon become.</p><p>"<em>Geez I am glad Nightwing's here. I almost forgot it's better to stay out of sight of the police in tough situations…"</em> Spider-Man thought to himself as he landed gracefully on the roof.</p><p>"So random daytime robbers, an explosion, and missing people… ot actually lack of people anywhere on this street..." Nightwing muttered. "Seems like something may be up."</p><p>"Oh? You think so?" Prompto asked. He honestly had no noticed until now that the street had been vacant the entite time.</p><p>"I've been doing this for years. This has suspicion written all over it. This really could be something bigger than I thought…"</p><p>"Oh…" Spider-Man muttered. He knew going to save people came with risks, and there were further risks with teaming up with Nightwing. But something like this felt ominous, something uncertain. If there was something bigger at play, he had the feeling this year was going to be difficult.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I decided this will be Promtpis cause of course it ended up being that. Cause the thought of these two being in love but too dumb to realize that the other is the hero they are in love with is funny.</p><p>Hope this was all good though and that you all enjoyed! See you all next time in this story or one of my other many stories!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally returning to a new chapter of this!! Thank you all for reading this far and finding it interesting! I will bring back the Spidey!Prom!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you really think that this is something even bigger than just a robbery?" Spider-Man asked.</p><p>"Most definitely. Your typical bank or jewelry store robbery doesn't end up in an explosion this big."</p><p>Looking over the edge of the roof he saw firemen and other officials around the scene, trying to put out the fire that remained. Thankfully it had not spread to the other buildings, but the one that caught fire itself would most likely not be salvageable. While Spider-Man wished he could have done more, he knew in the end that he couldn't do everything. There were even things that had happened in the past that not even Batman could stop.</p><p>"If this is something bigger, what ideas do you have?" Spider-Man asked as he turned back to Nightwing.</p><p>"Not sure yet. I'll have to look into things… in the meantime keep an eye out of any other strange activity okay? Let me know if you find anything if you do."</p><p>"But uh… how will I let you know? Do you have like, a secret phone number that I can call? Omg! Is there a phone number to the Bat Cave?!"</p><p>Internally Spider-Man was screaming at himself for acting so much more like his usual Prompto self than his Spider-Man self. Though really it was just a level of goofiness and snarkiness that separated him from his hero persona. That and a more serious tone when it came to saving people. But still he had to try his best to keep his cover from being blown. Not that Nightwing would know who he was… probably. He was friends with Noctis after all, being friends with the prince probably put him on someone's radar.</p><p>Nightwing shook his head. "No not like that. You'll get this." He handed over a small circular device. "It's a special pager that only has a frequency that can reach only mine. If you happen to find anything, anything at all whether it relates to this crime or another thing, call it."</p><p>Spider-Man took the pager into his hands. He stared with wide eyes, almost in disbelief. He knew one day he would interact with Nightwing and he got that wish, but he never expected it to go this far. This was seriously a dream come true for him, but he knew he still had to play it cool.</p><p>"Thanks," he replied as calmly as he could. "I'll take good care of this!"</p><p>"You better. Can't let something like that fall into the wrong hands. I'm trusting you with it."</p><p>"<em>Holy shit, he trusts me! Like wow okay… breathe man, breathe!"</em></p><p>"Y-Yeah! Don't worry I got this! You can trust me too!"</p><p>"That's...what I said… that I'm trusting you with this."</p><p>"Right yeah! That's what I meant! And I trust you too!"</p><p>"Sure thing," Nightwing replied. "Uh anyways… I need to get going. Gotta start looking into this real quick and stuff. So I'll be going."</p><p>"Right right…" Spider-Man said, a little disappointed that Nightwing had to leave. He was just finally getting another chance to talk with the guy but then it was all over. Though suddenly he had a thought in the back of his head, reminding him of something rather important.</p><p>"<em>Oh shit! Noct is going to probably come looking for me or call me! I gotta get changed and find him!"</em></p><p>"Oh yeah! Look at the time!" Spider-Man said as he pretended to look at a watch on his wrist. "I need to go! But I'll talk later!"</p><p>He waved as he started to move backwards and Nightwing nodded before zipping away with the blue magic that followed. Spider-Man stopped for a moment to watch, seeing Nightwing jump from building to building, tearing through space itself with whatever magic it was that he possessed. It was honestly so pretty to look at and Spider-Man got out his camera quickly and snapped a shot just before Nightwing was too far out of range for a good shot.</p><p>"Wow what a day…" Spider-Man replied to himself as he carefully snuck back down to the alley where he had stored his stuff. He changed back and slowly made his way back to the front of the area. There were still plenty of firemen and fire trucks out in front of the store as well as police putting up the tape to probably start an investigation sooner or later. Thankfully the alley was on the opposite side of the street so no one was really noticing him watching.</p><p>Prompto was about to pull out his phone to text Noctis when he heard footsteps running closer. "Prom!" Noctis shouted as he got closer. "Prom! I-I um I saw the smoke and heard the explosion and stuff. Are you okay?!"</p><p>"Yeah I'm fine! I stayed back here the entire time but oooh boy let me tell you watching what went down there, totally crazy!"</p><p>"Y-ye-I mean what happened? I only heard things from far away and the fire and stuff."</p><p>"Dude! You totally missed out! Spider-Man <em>and</em> Nightwing were here! Together!"</p><p>Noctis's eyes widened slightly. "Oh wow really? You get any cool pics?"</p><p>"<em>I got one of Nightwing leaving,"</em> was what Prompto wanted to say, but he made sure to hold his tongue. "Nah, it was all too intense and I forgot."</p><p>"What? You forgot? Mr. 'I love taking pictures all the time' guy? I thought you would take pictures to show to the police if anything."</p><p>"Hey! I said it was pretty intense! When the superheroes showed up I kind of forgot about everything else. You know, watching them and stuff! If you were here you would have probably done the same!"</p><p>"Yeah…" Noctis sighed. "Too bad I wasn't here."</p><p>"Anyways, we should probably clear out of here before the police think they gotta question us. Head to your place?"</p><p>"Sure, let's go."</p><p>They walked away as soon as they could, heading off to where they would walk towards the Citadel. Along the way Noctis sniffed the air and scrunched up his nose. "Dude you smell."</p><p>Prompto scoffed, giving Noctis a shove. "Wow <em>thanks</em>!"</p><p>"I mean like a fire! I thought you weren't all that close to it?"</p><p>"<em>I could call jumping inside a burning building pretty close…"</em></p><p>Prompto shrugged. "There was an explosion, I wasn't really near it still but you know how smoke and the smell travels. I bet even you smell a little like it since you stood near it!"</p><p>Noctis shifted, walking a little further ahead. "Ah whatever. When we get to my place you can take a shower and clean up if you want. I'm sure that Ignis would through a fit if we, or um you, brought in such a smoky smell."</p><p>Prompto nodded as he ran to catch up. "So… probably shouldn't let him know how close we were to the building?"</p><p>"He'll probably figure it out one way or another," Noctis replied as bite his lips. "He always seems to know that kind of stuff and then will scold me afterwards. But you can back me up, right? Tell him that we weren't anywhere near there?"</p><p>"Then how will we explain the smoke smell?"</p><p>"Uhh, random bonfire we went to?"</p><p>"A bonfire… during the day… at the end of summer?"</p><p>"Yeah! You know, just one of those last days of summer bonfires… that happen during the day."</p><p>Prompto grinned, trying his best not to let out a laugh. "You are a terrible liar."</p><p>"Like you aren't?" Noctis smirked. "That time you were sick with the flu and you tried to lie that you were perfectly fine?"</p><p>"Okay that was when I was sick! That doesn't count!" Prompto huffed. He honestly thought he was a fairly good liar. Even if he didn't like to lie, he knew something had to be kept secret. He couldn't just tell Noctis about being Spider-Man. It came with too many risks if he did. Even though there were days he so badly wished he could tell, he knew he had to keep it quiet.</p><p>Maybe there would be a day where he could reveal the truth, when the city and the world were safe. But that was such a long time away. Crime and villainy would always arise and therefore there always needed to be someone to protect it. Though part of him did wish that there could be a time that he could recuse Noctis. The thought of swinging in and carrying him to safety was a fantasy that played in his mind many times.</p><p>If he could just save Noctis and hold him heroically, then it would be awesome. But what would be even better was if Noctis liked Spider-Man. Like an actual <em>like</em>, just like how he felt towards Noctis. He knew for a fact Noctis probably didn't feel the same way. Probably because it never occurred to him, but it always was on Prompto's mind. But maybe… maybe there could be some hope if Noctis could admire and possibly fall in love with him. It would be as his superhero persona of course, but if Noctis was willing to learn who was under the mask maybe there was a chance.</p><p>"Yo! Prompto! You with me still?" Noctis asked, shaking Prompto's shoulder.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Are you still tired or something? Come on we gotta cross the intersection."</p><p>"Oh right! Sorry, got lost in my thoughts there, ahah!"</p><p>Prompto sighed as they crossed the street to the other side. Once there he tried his hardest to put away all the daydreams and fantasies that wanted to enter his mind. It would just have to be something he thought about in his own time.</p><p>Eventually they did reach the Citadel and once they got through security they hurried along up to Noctis's room. "You can go and take a shower first. I can send for your clothes to be washed."</p><p>"But dude, if my clothes are in the wash, what am I going to wear?"</p><p>Sure he had his Spider-Man outfit in his bag, the very bag that he pleaded Noctis would never look through. He really didn't want to have to explain his superhero side so soon, even if he had been fantasizing about it moments ago.</p><p>"You can just borrow some of my clothes," Noctis replied with a shrug.</p><p>Prompto felt his cheeks grow warm. "Me? Wear your clothes?"</p><p>Noctis looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "You'd rather be naked?"</p><p>"N-No! It's just that I… I don't feel worthy of wearing your clothes."</p><p>"They're just clothes," Noctis laughed. "It's not like they bite."</p><p>"You don't know that! They could be like only for royals! I'll burn up if I put such luxuries against my skin!"</p><p>Noctis smiled, continuing his laughter. "You'll be fine, trust me."</p><p>"A-All right if you say so," Prompto sided before he headed to the bathroom. "I'll undress and leave the clothes by the door, okay? Oh and the towels too."</p><p>"Sounds good. And I'll place some clean ones on the sink"</p><p>Once inside the bathroom he undressed and dropped his clothes by the door. He then started up the shower, stepper into it pulled the curtain closed and started it up.</p><p>He felt so much better once the water washed over him. It helped to clear out his thoughts over everything that had happened. It felt like so many things and it was all on the first day of school! If every day was going to be like this, he wondered if he would even make it past the week.</p><p>"You can do this…" Prompto muttered to himself. "You're a superhero and this is what you gotta do."</p><p>Once he had washed his hair a couple of times and made sure to use the very nicely scented body wash, he stepped out and grabbed the towels and wrapped them around himself. The few times he had slept over at Noctis's he always remembered how soft the towels were. Nothing less for a prince of course, but for Prompto he felt like he could just stay wrapped up forever.</p><p>Though he knew he was just trying to delay the inevitable for Noctis's clothes still sat on the sink. He walked up to them and felt the soft material between his fingers. It really was some high quality fabric that was used.</p><p>"<em>He's really just letting me wear his clothes…"</em> Prompto thought as he felt the heat rush into his cheeks. It was probably the closest thing he would ever get to feeling like he was in a relationship with Noctis, well a relationship that was more than friendly. That was what it was in the movies. The couples always were wearing each other's clothes, from that he smiled at the idea of Noctis in one of his outfits. Noctis almost always wore t-shirts and sometimes long sleeved jackets. The idea of him in a tank top was pretty cute, but he doubted he could convince Noctis to do it even if it was just for fun. It was nice to imagine though.</p><p>Carefully Prompto slipped on the clothes, treating them as if they were fragile pieces of glass. Once he was finished he felt like he was going to melt again. Noctis's clothes against his skin were just as soft and light as he expected. He looked at himself in the mirror and stared at how he looked in the clothes.</p><p>"Huh I guess I look pretty good in all black," Prompto commented aloud. "Not bad at all."</p><p>With being fully dressed he exited the bathroom and saw that Noctis was sitting on his bed. He sat up right away and his eyes. It was hard to tell from where Prompto stood, but it almost looked like Noctis's face was turning red.</p><p>He quickly looked the other way and rubbed the back of his neck before Prompto could stare too long. "Well if you're finished I guess I should go next, just in case any of the smoke smell brushed off on me."</p><p>"All right man, I'll just take a nap in the meantime. No wonder you enjoy sleeping so much, if your clothes are this comfy I can only imagine what your pajamas must be like."</p><p>Prompto's brain screeched at him. "<em>Stupid! What a stupid thing to say! That totally sounds creepy and weird. Like he'll think I want to wear his pajamas next… which I'm not opposed to… but that's not the point!"</em></p><p>Prompto breathed out. "Well anyways I'll just go and shut up now! Haha! Sorry I'm just being weird!"</p><p>"Nah you're not being weird… well you are but that's your usual Prompto weird."</p><p>Prompto smiled a little at that. "Thanks."</p><p>"So yeah um I'll be back though," Noctis jumped off the bed just as Prompto sat down.</p><p>With a sigh Prompto laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was almost ready to doze off when he heard a knock at the door. "Huh? Hello?" he asked instinctively. It opened and Ignis walked in, perfectly composed in his uniform and his hair slicked up neatly. "Oh hey Ignis."</p><p>"Ah, Prompto," Ignis replied in his very proper Tenebraian accent. "Feeling refreshed are we?"</p><p>"Oh yeah much better."</p><p>"Was today's event stressful at all?"</p><p>"Yeah it was pretty-" Prompto stopped himself remembering he was supposed to pretend that he was nowhere near that building.</p><p>"No need for worry, neither you or Noct are in trouble. Noct fails to remember that we have a tracking device in his phone to know where he is at all times. When I saw the smoke I checked and saw that he was near and I could only assume the same for you."</p><p>"Y-Yeah we didn't mean to!" Prompto admitted. "We just didn't want to leave the scene without watching what happened! It was crazy even though Noct missed most cause he ran to call the police from a safe distance."</p><p>"I see. Well I am glad the two of you are safe and sound, but better be more careful next time."</p><p>"Right, yeah. Noted for next time," Prompto chuckled softly, knowing he could never fully agree to that. He was going to keep on being a hero, no matter the risks. He wanted to protect his friends as well as everyone else. That was his goal and it would come with risks, but he was ready to conquer them.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile in a darkened room somewhere else, there was a computer screen playing a video. The footage was of Nightwing and Spider-Man and their attempt at the shop before the explosion. Throughout the video the camera came from a source that was not a security camera, but instead something else. It was attached to the men who went to attack the heroes as shown in the video. It looped a few more times before the person watching clicked a button to pause it.</p><p>"Hmmm…" a deep voice hummed. "Very intriguing. Heroes that are near polar opposites working together. This shall be rather… shall we say informative."</p><p>"Oh of course, sir," a different voice answered from the shadows. "Your plan worked like a charm anyway! They fell for it and now we have at least some efficient data we can use for the future."</p><p>The deeper voice chuckled. "Perfect. You can send it out to begin preparations. For now all that is left to do is wait until the next time one of these masked heroes shows their faces. The plan will slowly come together in the end… it all will go according to my plans."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heh I wonder who the two at the end were. So many possibilities... but will we find out anytime soon? Who knows.</p><p>Anyways hope you all enjoyed! Find me on Twitter and Tumblr with the user name Claire Firedragon if you wish to see randomness when I remember to post about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto continued to sit on Noctis's bed while he waited for Noctis to finish with his shower. Ignis already had left once he gathered up the clothes to be washed. Now all Prompto could do was continue to keep on waiting.</p><p>Noctis came out soon enough, now also dressed in new, fresh clothes. He walked over and flopped down next to Prompto. "So wanna play some video games?"</p><p>"Oh you bet!"</p><p>Setting up the controllers they sat on the floor in front of Noctis's TV. Though as the game was booting up he couldn't help but notice Noctis was staring at him with an odd glance. Finally he gave in. "What is it? Is there something on my face? Is it the clothes? See I knew it wasn't good for me to wear your stuff!"</p><p>Noctis laughed slightly. "No it's not that. I was just going to ask when you got contacts. It slipped my mind earlier to ask."</p><p>"Contacts? I... oh…"</p><p>Prompto nearly had forgotten about that. Since his spider bite enhances his senses, that included his eyes as well. He no longer needed glasses to help his vision. He had perfect eyesight now, probably even more so than the average person considering everything else that he had that was enhanced.</p><p>He had to lie again sadly, but it was to protect Noctis. "Oh yeah! I guess I forgot to tell you either way. I got them over the summer. Parents were <em>actually</em> around enough to listen to me so I could convince them and stuff."</p><p>"Nice! You look good without them. You could look good whether you wore them or not. I'd still like ah um… you just would still be cool either way."</p><p>Prompto thought it was awfully cute when Noctis fumbled over his words. Noctis never had been one at expressing any kind of positive emotion usually. Due to Noctis's upbringing as a prince, Prompto knew before he met him his life was just as lonely as his own. Maybe a different type of lonely but it was a reason why Noctis always had a hard time expressing the right words. Prompto knew what Noctis meant was a compliment, but the struggle to get there was what made it all the more sweet.</p><p>"Aw thanks buddy," he replied as nonchalant as he could about it. "Now are you ready to be destroyed in video games again?"</p><p>"I think you mean are you ready to lose?"</p><p>"Destroy you, ready to lose, it's all the same for you. Prepare to meet your fate!"</p><p>The two laughed before starting into the game. They had a good few rounds, but by the time evening came it had resulted in a tie between the two of them. The hours really had passed faster than either of them had expected, but now that it was getting later.</p><p>"I guess I gotta get home," Prompto said as he picked up his bag. "Uh um what about my clothes? Are they done yet or…?"</p><p>"I'll give them to you tomorrow. You can borrow my clothes for the night."</p><p>"What? Really? A-Are you sure?"</p><p>"Prom. You are not going to burn up, or be struck by lighting or anything else by wearing my clothes. You are going to be fine, trust me."</p><p>"Hey! A guy can worry!" Prompto retorted. "But like is there anything special I need to do to wash then or take care of them or-"</p><p>"They are just clothes, Prompto, it doesn't really matter. Just bring them back whenever, I got plenty of others after all."</p><p>"Right yeah… I got it. Thanks again."</p><p>"No problem," Noctis replied as he gave a small nudge to Prompto's shoulder. "Text you later for the event in King's Knight?"</p><p>Prompto grinned. "Oh I'll be ready!"</p><p>With that Prompto headed home. There had been times where Noctis said he could ask Ignis to drive him home, but Prompto always declined. He never wanted to burden anyone with having to take him home. But that was only if he really wanted to do that. He knew that still came with risks because he never knew who might just be watching him. He thought about swinging home for the night, but after the big event during the afternoon he opted out of it. All he needed was some good rest and relaxation.</p><p>By the time he got off the bus and walked down to his house the sun was just about set. He made his way down to his house and unlocked the door, entering into the empty house that he always expected nowadays.</p><p>He sighed as he placed his bag by the door and switched on the lights. He was thankful that his parents weren't home like ever, that way they never had to see him coming home after fighting crime. There was no one to scold him for staying out late or actually leaving in the middle of the night to fight crime. As much as he wished his parents could actually be home this was the better option.</p><p>It didn't make it any less lonely.</p><p>As he went to heat up a cup of cup noodles the doorbell rang. He made his way over to it and unlocked the door. Suddenly there was a smile on his face when he saw a familiar woman with long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Aranea!"</p><p>"Hey kid, mind if I drop by?"</p><p>"Sure! Come on in!"</p><p>He was more than thrilled to see Aranea and he let her walk in right away. Though he did consider Noctis is one and only friend, Aranea was actually pretty much a friend too. But honestly she was more like a really cool big sister. She was the only one that actually knew that he was Spider-Man and she helped to keep it secret.</p><p>It also helped that she herself was a fairly well known mercenary for hire. She didn't care if people knew her face or not, though her armor only partly covered her face. People knew not to try and challenge her as she was a force to be trifled with. Underneath all of that tough exterior though was a kind and caring person.</p><p>She helped Prompto become a better fighter after he told her about his new powers. She gave him the tips and skills that he would need to take on any criminal that he could go up against. Prompto couldn't thank her enough for all that she had done, but he knew that she wouldn't expect anything of the sorts. It was just how she was, trying to keep up that tough side to herself. Prompto didn't mind that though, he was just glad to have her there regardless.</p><p>"So, how'd the first day of school go?" Aranea asked as she headed into the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh you know the usual, just school and they already are preparing us for all the big tests and I just wanna ahhhh… I hope I can handle it."</p><p>"You've gotten this far," Aranea commented as she opened the fridge. "Mind if I have a drink?"</p><p>"Sure help yourself."</p><p>Aranea pulled out a can of soda and took her seat at the kitchen table. "So besides school, how's the whole Spider-Man thing going? Heard there was a big crime today."</p><p>"Yeah, kind of weird though what happened. The thugs Nightwing and I were fighting just vanished. He thinks that-"</p><p>"Wait hold on there kiddo, back up a few steps. Did you say Nightwing?"</p><p>"Oh! I totally forgot to tell you!" Prompto gasped as he took his seat across from her. "But I actually got to meet him! Not there for the first time, but the night before school. I was just out looking at the city getting some great shots and he showed up to talk. It was awesome and just then today with the crime fighting, I couldn't believe it."</p><p>"So was he all what the people say he is?"</p><p>"No, well not really. He does seem to have a bit of an ego about being the big protector of Insomnia, but he actually seems like a decent guy. He was willing to team up with me and everything. Plus he's um well he is uh…"</p><p>Aranea smirked as she leaned forward on the table. "He's some dreamboat that you're head over heels for?"</p><p>Prompto's cheeks started burning right away as the memories of starting at Nightwing's abs came back. "N-Nea! It's not like that! I-I don't… I'm not… I have a secret crush on Noct remember?"</p><p>Aranea kept on smirking as she rested her chin onto the back of her hands. "Nobody says you can't have a crush on more than one guy. But it seems you have a type for bad boys who like to like to wear black."</p><p>Prompto snorted, trying to suppress any thoughts that were trying to form in his mind. "Noct is not like that! Sure he wears black, but that's the colors of the city or the royal family and stuff."</p><p>"Okay, so you have more than one type; dark and mysterious superheroes and dorky princes."</p><p>Running a hand through his hair, Prompto tried his best to let out a sigh and calm down from his earlier moment of flusters. "What do I do though?"</p><p>"What do you mean? You just keep on doing what you do. You are still young, you got time to figure out who you like."</p><p>Prompto seriously did not think he would be having this conversation with Aranea. Sure he actually felt better talking about his feelings on who he liked over his parents. They didn't even know he was gay. They were gone so much and never asked about his life that he had never seen any reason to bring it up to them. Aranea was the one he trusted with this information since she always seemed to have the right amount of wisdom.</p><p>"But I know that I like Noct. I just… I can't tell him."</p><p>"And why not?"</p><p>"Cause," Prompto answered half-heartedly. "He is a prince. He can't just be in love with his best friend."</p><p>"You neer know until you give it a try, but on the other hand you got Nightwing to get to know how. If you got his interest, maybe something more can come with it."</p><p>Prompto blushed again. "N-No, I can't just do that. I gotta focus on actually fighting crime. I… I can't just deal with that now."</p><p>Aranea smiled, laughing a little at Prompto's obviously nervousness. "Sure thing kid, just take it easy, aside from all the crime fighting and school life. I know you'll be able to manage it. Now how about we order some pizza? To celebrate your first day back at school and getting to team up with Nightwing."</p><p>"Sweet! Pizza sounds great!" Prompto cheered as he got up to get the phone. "Perfect way to end the day!"</p><p>"Of course, and I'll be paying for it."</p><p>Prompto shook his head. "No Nea, you don't have to do that. I can pay for it this time."</p><p>Aranea stood up from the table and took the phone from Prompto. "Nah kid, I pay for it and all you have to do to repay me is do some training with me. How's that sound? If you are working with Nightwing you'll have to step up your game a bit."</p><p>"Right, sure thing! Plus I can totally show you my brand new skills. I've done some good leveling up since you were here last."</p><p>Raising an eyebrow Aranea looked at him, clearly not impressed yet. "Oh did you now? Well we will just have to put that to the test."</p><p>Once the pizza was ordered, it would still take a little while before it was delivered, making it the perfect time to practice a little. The two of them headed down into the basement where Prompto had some workout equipment setup along the walls. The space in the center was cleared out currently and Aranea walked right into it.</p><p>She cracked her knuckles before turning to face Prompto. "Okay kid, let's see what you got."</p><p>The two began their small training session with Prompto trying to properly land a hit on Aranea. He had tried many times before in all of their prior sessions, but she was still miles ahead of him. Still he was learning as he went and she always offered him tips how to better attack the enemy.</p><p>Though he knew that she wouldn't be able to teach him everything. He had his spider powers and that didn't really equal the same to her enhancements. She could jump absurdly high and land without hurting herself, but that didn't really help when trying to learn how to wall climb. There was always a bit of trial and error, but Aranea still helped him regardless.</p><p>Soon enough the doorbell rang and the two of them stopped their session, heading back up to get their reward. "Not bad," Aranea commented as she went to grab her wallet. "You've really been improving a lot."</p><p>"See? I told you I had gotten better! Soon everyone is going to know just how cool I am."</p><p>Aranea laughed, rolling her eyes slightly. She opened the door and took the pizza and paid what was owned. After she closed the door and placed the pizza down in the kitchen she finally spoke back up. "It's not all about being cool or popular. It takes-"</p><p>"I know, I knooooow. It takes a lot of responsibility to be a superhero. You've told me that before, I haven't just up and forgotten it. But like barely anyone knows who I am yet! There are people online calling me Spider-Boy and I'm not!"</p><p>There was a snort. "Yeah, you are <em>totally</em> already a man."</p><p>"Nea…" Prompto whined. "That's not the point. People don't treat me seriously when they see that name. I've read the forums online. I know what the point is, but still it would be nice for just a little bit of respect y'know? Nightwing gets it all the time."</p><p>"He has experience," Aranea answered in between her bites of pizza. "You are still a newbie starting out, but just give it some time. Focus on the responsibility first before you think of wanting recognition. Sure it's fun to have attention but you let it go to your head and then you stop caring about the real important things like safety and the consideration of others."</p><p>"Are you going to tell me the story about Loqi again?"</p><p>"Do you not want to hear the story again?"</p><p>"No you can tell me about it! I just figured that's where you were going with it," Prompto replied as he leaned back in his chair.</p><p>"So Loqi, once a famous hero back in Gralea, well known for his mecha suits and all of that technical jazz," Aranea said as she waved her hand dismissively. "He was once looked at as a famous hero and people loved him for it, but he let the fame get to his head. He soon only did his 'hero job' to garner attention and only would take on things that would warrant enough praise. He turned on his other friends and started just working solo, pushing the rest away…"</p><p>Aranea sighed, her eyes growing distant. "He fell from the high pedestal he placed himself on and became corrupted. Now… well now he is…"</p><p>"Now he is a villain," Prompto finished softly, knowing how hard the subject matter was for her.</p><p>She had worked with Loqi many times in the past and they had been good friends through the years. Not only that but she was one of the first to finally take a stand against him when he started becoming more of a villain than a hero. "I'm sorry Nea, I didn't mean to bring down the mood. But I promise I won't become like him."</p><p>"Good, cause you know I will not be afraid to beat your ass if you do."</p><p>Prompto laughed a little at that. "Thanks Aranea, terrifyingly caring as always. I'm glad I got you here to talk about this."</p><p>"Sure thing, kid. Now let's finish up this pizza, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, you got it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So like Aranea is like a mix of MJ and Aunt May I guess? XD Prompto needs someone in his life to keep him on track. </p><p>I try my best to build what lore I can here for everything and everyone and I got some pretty fun exciting plans for the future. See you all next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto woke up the next morning, ready for another day of school. He did his stretches before he headed out to the kitchen to eat. As he did, he turned on the radio to turn into the news. It was the only way he could check to make sure that there weren't any major crimes that were starting up. It was only the second day of school and he really was hoping things could just go smoothly.</p><p>Though the events from yesterday still felt fresh in his mind. The robbery, the strangeness of it, and of course Nightwing. He had had another moment where he had gotten to team up with Nightwing, and actually gotten to know him a little more. He actually had communications with him now.</p><p>Prompto took the pager out of his bag, running his fingers over it. It even had a logo of a bat on it. A really sure sign that this was in fact technology from the one and only Batman and his son. He had achieved something in a day that he could have only dreamed of years ago.</p><p>"If I keep this up, maybe I can actually visit the Bat Cave," Prompto muttered to himself as he placed it back inh is bag. "But doesn't mean I'm asking for more of this, not with school. So please…" Prompto pleading softly to himself. "Don't let too much chaos happen today."</p><p>Prompto finished up his breakfast and headed out to run to the bus stop. By the time he got to school he ran right to where Noctis was waiting. "Hey! How you do- ah no! I forgot to bring back your clothes!"</p><p>"Hey come on, I said bring them back whenever. It doesn't matter to me," Noctis replied, giving Prompto a shove.</p><p>"I know! I would just feel better if I could get them back already."</p><p>"Well, maybe after school I can ask Ignis to give us a ride to your place and I can pick it up. How's that sound?" Noctis asked as the two of them headed inside to head to their first class of the day.</p><p>"Yeah, good good. That's just good."</p><p>"So ready for another day?" Noctis asked as they took their seats in class.</p><p>"Yeah for sure, ready for another looooong and boring day," Prompto yawned, stretching in his chair.</p><p>Noctis sat down on top of Prompto's desk. "You got that right. Nothing ever interesting happens in school. But on the other hand… out in the city is a different story."</p><p>"Like the superheroes?" Prompto couldn't help but ask. "Or just anything out in the city?"</p><p>"Anything I guess, but the superheroes do make things more interesting, don't you agree?"</p><p>"For sure. I mean yesterday…"</p><p>"Yeah…" Noctis sighed.</p><p>After that the class started and the two of them went to focusing as best as they could. The day was going well, with Prompto going from one class to the next. As far as he could tell, nothing major was going on out in the city. If there was anything, it was most liking small crimes that were happening. Those things the police could handle, he wasn't needed for everything out there even if he wanted to be.</p><p>"<em>Hopefully no more weird crimes happen like yesterday, not without me or Nightwing." </em>Prompto thought to himself as he stared out the window.</p><p>Just as he was about to turn his head to face the front of the classroom, a large boom was heard somewhere in the distance. Right after the sound, there was a large force that seemed to shake the entire building. The students gripped their desks, some of them started to scream in panic.</p><p>"What the hell was that?!"</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Don't tell me someone is attacking the school!"</p><p>"Sounded too far away."</p><p>"But it shook the entire school from here!"</p><p>"<em>Shit! I said for this NOT to happen! Is it opposite day, or something?" </em>Prompto sighed as he joined the various students who were looking out the window.</p><p>From further into the city, they could see smoke rising. Some explosion <em>had</em> happened, and Prompto had the gut feeling that it wasn't just some accident. It almost reminded him of the explosion from yesterday, with it this time being further in the city.</p><p>"<em>Still could be anything though… can't just assume it's connected. But now the real question… how am I going to get out of school to go and investigate?"</em></p><p>"Everyone!" the teacher called. "Please! Take your seats! The explosion happened in downtown Insomnia, but until we hear word from the principal or someone else, we are going to resume this class right now."</p><p>The students all scooted carefully back to their seats, each of them eyeing the window. Prompto couldn't help but feel a bit jittery. Sure the explosion was miles away, far from the school, but he felt he wanted to get out there. He needed to see what the situation was, otherwise he feared something worse could happen.</p><p>"<em>Okay, maybe Aranea is out there. Maybe she can handle it. Maybe I can just get through the day without having to deal with it."</em></p><p>Before he knew it, the bell rang for the end of class. Everything seemed to be continuing normal protocols considering how far away the explosion was, but he could see how nervous everyone looked. Some of them huddled together as they walked down the hall, whispering to one another.</p><p>"You think they'll send us all home?"</p><p>"Some of us <em>live</em> in the direction that the explosion happened. It wouldn't be smart to send half the students home in the direction of an explosion."</p><p>"Maybe some of us who can leave will go, but we will probably be told to stay here."</p><p>Upon hearing that, Prompto decided to take a chance and slip out. He passed the various students in the hallway, making his way to the closest door that he could. He saw that some students were making their way outside, no doubt trying to head home to avoid anything else. He followed along the various clumps of the students until he reached the street, from there he broke into a run to make it to an alleyway.</p><p>After he changed into his costume, he swung up to the rooftop and started to head towards the billowing smoke. Part way there he heard a ringing coming from his pager. He pulled out the device and put it to his ear.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"<em>Hey,"</em> Nightwing said from the other end. "<em>Did you see the explosion?"</em></p><p>"No shit! That shook the whole sc-... The place that I was at. Pretty sure it shook like the entire city. What do you think it is?"</p><p>"<em>I don't know, but meet me over there and we can figure it out. Just be careful."</em></p><p>"Of course. See you there," Spider-Man said before he hung up.</p><p>With a deep breath, he swung faster, swinging from building to building. "Okay… okay," he muttered to himself. "This is just another crime. It's gotta be. I can't just go up against some big old villain on the second day of school! That just isn't fair!"</p><p>When Spider-Man came closer to the smoke, he landed on a nearby rooftop. He looked over the land, trying to find where Nightwing was. Soon enough, he saw him jumping along, his blue magic trailing behind him.</p><p>"You just got here?" Nightwing asked as he landed.</p><p>"Yeah, looking at the situation," Spider-Man replied as he looked down below at the damage.</p><p>It was a building that was 10 stories tall, and nearly half of the lower floors had the windows blown out or shattered. Some of them were even engulfed in flames. Fire trucks already lined the street below, trying their best to put out the flames. From within Spider-Man could hear screams from people.</p><p>"There's people still inside!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"Right! Let's go!"</p><p>The two of them took off, jumping down towards the building. Thankfully there were a few windows already open, so that saved time having to break one. Once they were inside, Spider-Man could feel the heat of the fire. He had a brief memory of the other day, the fire trying to reach out to his skin.</p><p>"Okay so first we need to take care of the fire," Nightwing said as he took a tool out, practically out of thin air. It was a small sphere that glowed blue, and when he threw it to the floor before them, ice burst out and put out flames.</p><p>"Whoa hey!" Spider-Man shouted. "Where was this yesterday during our last flaming building fiasco?"</p><p>Nightwing sighed, sounding slightly annoyed. "I forgot okay? The explosion that caused vanishing thugs distracted me. Just forget about it! Let's just move on!"</p><p>The two of them headed further into the building, both of them shouting for people. Eventually, Spider-Man heard some shouts by the elevators. He picked up speed and tried his hardest to pry it open. With a deep breath he gave it one last push and managed to pry the doors open all the way. There he saw that the elevator was stuck halfway with three people cowering inside.</p><p>"Look!" one of them shouted. "It's Spider-Man!"</p><p>"Yeah! Spider-Man is here to save us!"</p><p>"And Nightwing too!' the third said, pointing to Nightwing as he came closer.</p><p>Together they helped the workers out of the elevator and back into the hallway. Once they were far enough from the elevators, Spider-Man brought them over to the window. "Okay, I'll help you guys down, one at a time okay? Nightwing what will you do?"</p><p>"I'll check the other floors, there may still be some others, but you got this handled?"</p><p>"Saving people is what I do!" Spider-Man said as he opened the window nearby to be open all the way. "Okay who is up first?"</p><p>He took each person down to the ground, one by one, landing them right by the ambulances. Each one thanked him profusely, and he nodded as he listened to their kind words. Once everyone was down he headed back up and started to search the rest of the floors. Not seeing anyone else on the floor he was on, he headed to the staircase.</p><p>"Nightwing!" Spider-Man called. "You here? Or are you on another floor? Oh wait! I got the pager!"</p><p>Spider-Man opened it up again and pressed the button to call Nightwing. It rang for a few seconds before he heard the other end pick up. "<em>You get those people out safely?"</em></p><p>"Of course I did! Are there any others?"</p><p>"<em>Haven't seen anyone else yet. I'm on the ground floor, something you should see, hurry down here!"</em></p><p>"Got it! Be right there!" Spider-Man replied as he jumped down the stairwell, a much faster way than running.</p><p>When he got down to the floor Nightwing was on, he looked around carefully. The fire was already put out, and there were already firemen looking around the area. While some of them seemed to give him a second glance, most were focused on their job.</p><p>He looked around, trying to find where Nightwing had gone and eventually saw him standing at the end of the hallway. He waved for Spider-Man to follow before turning down a corridor, vanishing from sight.</p><p>Spider-Man hurried over there and caught up with the other superhero. "So what's up? What did you find?"</p><p>"This," Nightwing said as he pointed in front of them.</p><p>What was once a small cafe area of the building was now in ruins. Everything was charged, broken, and destroyed. But what was most puzzling was the large gaping hole in the center of everything. It wasn't just a small hole too, from the small glance he gave it, peering over it, he saw that it went down fairly deep.</p><p>"Some deep crater? Or is it more like an underground tunnel?"</p><p>"I'm guessing tunnel. Whatever… or whoever caused this must have either dug to this point to try and blow up the building, or they were trying to make a quick and easy getaway without being seen."</p><p>"So we follow? Find out where it leads?"</p><p>Nightwing nodded. "Yeah, that's the plan. Let's go!"</p><p>The two jumped down into the tunnel, which was at least six feet deep. When they reached the bottom, they could see that there was one long tunnel system before them, dug right out of the ground. There were metal support frames every few feet, no doubt keeping the tunnel from collapsing.</p><p>"Okay…" Spider-Man said as he stepped forward. "So I don't think that this was just a sudden escape tunnel. Whoever this was had a lot of time on their hands."</p><p>"Yeah, and now I just gotta figure out who," Nightwing said moving forward through the tunnel.</p><p>"You mean you don't know who's behind this?"</p><p>"Not yet. Anyone could make a tunnel. Anyone who has the time and the smarts to make something like this undetected knows what they are doing."</p><p>"Yeah, guess you're right about that," Spider-Man replied as he followed behind him.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, he tried to ready himself for whatever was to come. He had a feeling that they would meet someone at the end of this tunnel, someone who was more than just their average burglar. They were going to be going up against an actual villain. Possibly a major super villain.</p><p>It terrified him, yet at the same time he felt the adrenaline pumping. Whatever happened next, he needed to be prepared. He had to be ready to take on whatever was going to come. He had to prepare to fight, and do whatever he could to save his city.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Building up to the first villain of the series, who's it going to be? Find out next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two superheroes moved further down the tunnel, still with no end in sight. Spider-Man wasn't sure how long they had been walking, but he was sure that it was miles away from the building they started in.</p><p>"So how much longer do you think this goes on for?" Spider-Man whispered.</p><p>"I think it should be somewhere up ahead. The lighting looks a little brighter up there," Nightwing said as he pointed ahead.</p><p>Making their way forward, they did in fact come to an opening. In this new opening they found that the tunnel gave way to a large circular opening. There were other branches of other tunnels leading in different directions but the main focus was what was at the center of this area. Lights flooded the area, lighting it up much more than the tunnels had been. There were also several stands that all hosted different computers as well as other pieces of technology.</p><p>"Shit, looks like someone has a mini base down here," Nightwing commented as he looked around.</p><p>Spider-Man walked up to one of the computers, reading what was on the screen. "And it seems whomever is hiding here is still monitoring the event that just happened." He pointed to the screen that showed surveillance cameras outside and inside of the building that they had just come from.</p><p>"Hm, which means…" Nightwing turned around, scanning the room carefully. "The one behind it should be right around here."</p><p>"Oh you're right about that, Nightwing," a voice laughed.</p><p>The two heroes turned to see a man coming from one of the other pathways. He wore dark armor though he had his face shown. He had brown hair that was slicked back as well as a crude sneer that gave off huge 'bad guy' vibes.</p><p>Nightwing groaned. "I should have known it was you, Lazarus."</p><p>"Hey! I got an alias y'know!"</p><p>Nightwing rolled his eyes. "You're not villain enough to be worth it. So to me you're just Luche Lazarus."</p><p>"You've encountered him before?" Spider-Man asked.</p><p>"Yup. He was one of those Kingsglaive that worked for King Regis, but this guy turned traitor and was arrested when he tried to stage a coup a few years back. Now he likes to show up now and again to cause trouble."</p><p>"I am here to prove that our king doesn't give a damn about his people!" Luche shouted. "Piece by piece I will make his kingdom fall and prove that the people are stronger!"</p><p>"Geez and he likes to gloat too," Spider-Man muttered.</p><p>"You say that now, but I have been working! Gathering my technology to start my description upon the Citadel. What you saw today was just the tip of the iceberg!"</p><p>Nightwing sighed as he pulled out one his weapons; his baton. "And you said the same thing last time. Only this time you actually caused a little more damage. Which means I can cause a little more damage to you!"</p><p>Jumping forward he was about to strike Luche from above, but he pulled out a pair of small blades and blocked the attack. "Don't think you can defeat me so easily! Not this time!"</p><p>Nightwing pushed back and was going to strike again when Luche moved out of the way. When he was the one who tried to move forward, Spider-Man finally snapped from his daze of watching and jumped into the battle. He knocked Luche back against the wall before spinning webs at his wrists.</p><p>"What?!" Luche shouted as he tried to pull free from the webbing. "This isn't fair! No one said that you had a little sidekick!"</p><p>"He's not a sidekick," Nightwing answered. "Just a friend who's helping out."</p><p>Spider-Man's heart swelled a little from those words. He felt a little bit honored that Nightwing called him a friend, and didn't think of him as just a sidekick. Then again, Spider-Man did secretly hope he could be crime fighting partners with Nightwing. It was a bit of a stretch, considering how Nightwing liked to work, but there was always some hope.</p><p>"Sidekick. Friend. Whatever. You heroes are all the same!" Luche spat. "Once I finish my plans not even you heroes can-"</p><p>Spider-Man shot a blob of webbing to cover Luche's mouth. He muffled something rather angrier, but he wasn't able to make any of his words clear. Spider-Man shook his head. "Sorry, but you were getting a bit too preachy for my liking."</p><p>Nightwing laughed. "Hey, not bad. So it'll hold him?"</p><p>"Yup, that webbing is ultra tough. Won't be breaking out of it anytime soon," Spider-Man explained.</p><p>"Alright good, that gives us time to explore a little more around here," Nightwing said as he started to walk around the room. "Unless Luche you want to give us details of what you were up to."</p><p>A grumpy muffled sound gave a pretty strong indication that it was going to be a 'no'.</p><p>"We'd gladly take that off your mouth if you're willing to comply," Spider-Man added.</p><p>Luche shook his head again.</p><p>Nightwing rolled his eyes, going back to looking through the computers. "Have it your way then."</p><p>The two of them searched through the area as well as the computers, digging up whatever information they could find. Luche had been behind the explosion at the building, stealing many computers and other pieces of technology from it. All of it was in fact to help build something that was supposedly able to take down the Citadel.</p><p>Spider-Man shuddered slightly, knowing that there were still always people out there to harm others in such ways. Furthermore, knowing that Luche wanted to take down the Citadel and King Regis also meant that Noctis was at risk. Though to be fair he always was at some form of risk. Being the prince of an entire kingdom came with that risk.</p><p>While there was that worry, Spider-Man knew that he would do whatever he could to protect him. Even if Noctis never knew who was behind the mask, he was willing to do whatever he could. Spider-Man was here to help protect the people and the city, and Noctis was still part of the people.</p><hr/><p>After all the information had been saved and recorded, police had been called in to compromise the technology and arrested Luche. Seeing that their job was done there, the two superheroes headed out to talk up on top of a building.</p><p>"<em>I guess talking on top of buildings is just our thing now,"</em> Spider-Man said just after he landed.</p><p>"Good job today," Nightwing said. "All the people are safe and Luche is going to be behind bars again."</p><p>"You think he'll escape again?"</p><p>"Most likely," Nightwing said with a nod. "So if you ever see him, don't hesitate to keep a closer eye on him."</p><p>"Gotcha! I can handle that."</p><p>"Good. Well, I guess that about covers that," Nightwing said, looking like he was getting ready to leave.</p><p>"Wait! Isn't there more crime to check in on? I mean, you know it's still daytime and stuff. Insomnia is pretty huge, but don't you like, do checks around the city?"</p><p>"We have scanners that are alarms for that, if anything major happens," Nightiwng shrugged. "I'll be alerted if there is a major event if I'm not nearby. But can't hang around too much today. I do have to get back, you know, for some important stuff."</p><p>"Oh, okay," Spider-Man said. If he was honest, he felt a bit disappointed he couldn't hangout with Nightwing after stopping crime. All he had done so far was stop some bad guys, talk, and then they would both leave. If he was honest, he wished there could have been a bit more that they could do.</p><p>"Uh, maybe some other time?' he finally said after a moment, trying quickly to think of something to say. "Like we could have a race or something?"</p><p>"A… race?" Nightwing asked skeptically.</p><p>Spider-Man internally scolded himself for saying something so stupid, but now he had to find a excuse to back it up. "Well, you get around with your magic and I web swing. So why not have a little race sometime to see who is faster? Would be kind of interesting I would think."</p><p>Nightwing hummed as he rested a hand on his chin. "Guess you got a point. Alright, next time we meet we can have a little race. Just as long as there isn't any crime to fight."</p><p>"Sweet! I'll hold you to it!"</p><p>"Sure thing, but just be prepared to lose, Spidey," Nightwing snorted confidently.</p><p>"Spidey?"</p><p>"What? I thought that was your nickname? It's what your fans call you online," Nightwing replied, his tone growing a bit softer. "Not that I'm looking at your fanbase. Just need to do a check on you. You know security reasons."</p><p>"Well, I mean I know people have been saying it, but I never considered actually using it."</p><p>"I think it suits you. Fits that quickie attitude you have."</p><p>Underneath the mask, Spider-Man knew that he was blushed. He could feel the heat in his cheeks practically burning. "Th-Thanks! I guess if you wanna call me that you could!" A moment later all of that nervousness was replaced by a little temptation to be amusing. "Does this mean I could call you Nighty?"</p><p>Nightwing's expression straightened out into a deadpan glare. "No."</p><p>"Aw come on! I was just joking!"</p><p>"Sure you were."</p><p>As much as Spider-Man wanted to continue their silly banter, he finally realized what time it was. It was still technically within school hours and he hadn't checked his phone since leaving to go on this adventure. He probably was already flooded with texts from Noctis wondering if he was okay.</p><p>"Well we can figure out a nickname for another day!" Spider-Man said as he moved towards the edge of the building. "But for now I gotta get going. Chat later!"</p><p>Spider-Man swung away, not even waiting for a reply from Nightwing. As much as he wanted to stay around, he knew it was best to head on back home. Just in case there was a chance that Noctis tried contacting him or wanted to check on him, he needed to not be half away across the city, standing on a rooftop.</p><p>By the time he got back home, after picking his school stuff back up, he headed into his house he sat down on his bed. Once again he had the smell of smoke in his outfit, and it was going to take another series of showers to wash it out of his hair and skin.</p><p>"Oof. Totally can't go back to school today anyways. Not when I smell like this," Prompto said before he pulled out his phone to check if Noctis had texted him.</p><p>For a moment he saw that there were no texts, making him worry what could have happened to Noctis in all of this time. But just as he was about to text Noctis for himself, a message popped up from him.</p><p><strong>FishPrince: </strong>Hey dude! You okay?<br/><strong>FishPrince:</strong> Sorry I didn't text sooner. After that explosion had to be brought back to Citadel for a lockdown procedure.<br/><strong>FishPrince:</strong> Didn't get a chance to message before.</p><p><strong>Chocoboy: </strong>Yeah I'm good!<br/><strong>Chocoboy:</strong> I headed home along with some other students.<br/><strong>Chocoboy:</strong> Didn't wanna take a risk either.<br/><strong>Chocoboy:</strong> But glad you are okay! I was getting worried!</p><p><strong>FishPrince: </strong>Same here dude!<br/><strong>FishPrince:</strong> Uugh this sucked though.<br/><strong>FishPrince:</strong> I was hoping we could hangout afterschool. But now gotta stay back at the Citadel until they say everything is safe.</p><p>Part of Prompto wanted to tell Noctis that everything was good. He wanted to say that he knew Luche was arrested and all of his plans were now compromised. But, he knew saying that would give away his biggest secret. He still wanted to protect Noctis, as he was his closest and best friend. Really Noctis was his <em>only</em> friend, and while Prompto did want to protect everyone overall, he couldn't help but have a small urge to protect Noctis first.</p><p>Maybe it also had to do with his crush on Noctis. The influence those thoughts gave him tore at him every day. Each and everyday he stayed by Noctis's side, he felt the urge to tell him the truth. Their friendship was rather close and open, so part of him wanted to believe that Noctis would be accepting of the knowledge.</p><p>But even with that fantasy of telling Noctis the truth, the nightmare part of it always rolled in. Noctis knowing his secret meant that he would know everytime Prompto ditched him was to run right into danger. Noctis would know how often Prompto would be risking his life. There was a feeling that Noctis probably wouldn't like that aspect too much. Thinking your friend is sick with the flu was one thing, but knowing they are up against gangsters, thugs, and possibly supervillains that could kill him was another.</p><p>"<em>I just gotta keep it secret. No matter what,"</em> Prompto finally thought to himself, trying to find the resolve he needed. After that he finally got back to texting Noctis, hoping that he hadn't left him waiting for too long.</p><p><strong>Chocoboy: </strong>Aww well that stinks! :(<br/><strong>Chocoboy: </strong>But we can still play video games online yah?</p><p><strong>FishPrince: </strong>You bet! Some King's Knight and maybe some Assassin's Creed?</p><p><strong>Chocoboy:</strong> Oh you are on!</p><p>In the end, even if Prompto couldn't ever tell Noctis his secret he was still glad to have his friend by his side. When he wasn't dealing with the tiresome days of school or fighting crime, it was really nice to know that Noctis would be there for him. That was probably the thing that he cared about most; knowing that someone cared to be his friend. He only hoped that it could stay like that for the rest of his days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally getting back to this!! It took be a bit among road blocks and figuring out my villain for this chapter. But all of the plans are coming together now. </p><p>Thank you all for reading this so far! Hope you like what is to come and see who else is a villain in this universe XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>